Forum:Sujestas (Jorj)
*me demanda a me si la parola "contra" es bon definida. aora, estas es la definis en la disionario ce conteni "contra": **contra — prep against, opposite; despite, in spite of, regardless of, whatever, no matter **a contra — adv opposite; by contrast **contra esta — adv against this, however, nonetheless *"despite" es "malgré, malgrat, malgrado" en fr, it, cat; "a pesa de, apesa de" en es, pt. ance "nonostante, nonobstante" en it, es. me no gusta los. **Ce "contra" sinifia "despite", esta ia pare strana a me de la comensa, ma me ia esita mensiona el car me sabe ce tu preferi redui la numero de preposadas cuando posable. Como tu, me no gusta la formas romanica per "despite". Simon **Esperanto ave "malgraŭ" — "-aŭ" es un fini strana ce apare en un numero peti de paroletas — e de tempo a tempo on sujeste sutrae la prefisa "mal-" (ce no es asi un prefisa, evidente) e usa "graŭ" per sinifia "a causa de" o un cosa simil. Comica! Simon *es "an si" simil a "despite, in spite of, notwithstanding"? es posable usa esta junta como un preposada, posable en la forma de "ansi?" **Serta "an si" es simil a "despite", ma esce el es la mesma? "An si" sujeste un ipotese. Considera ance "an cuando". Simon **Cisa la solve la plu bon es pone "an" ante un preposada: "despite the rain" = "an su la pluve"; "despite a good night's sleep" = "an pos un bon note de dormi", e simil. Posable esta idea no sufisi per cada situa. Simon *es "mesma si" simil a "an si"? **"Mesma si" no ave un sinifia. El ia sinifia "an si" ante cuando nos ia ajunta "an". Aora "mesma" ave sola du usas: un ajetivo prenomal ("same"), e un parola de me-no-sabe-cual clase ce asentua la identia de la espresa de nom presedente ("-self"). Simon *e ce tu pensa de me idea de "ansi"? como un parola simple, el no ave la sinifia esata de "an si", ma el ave la sujeste de la idea. per esemplo, "nos vade ansi la pluve" - "we go 'even-if' the rain". (nota ce esta frase pote ance es "nos vade an si pluve" - "we go even if it rains"). **Un bon idea. Simon *if only - si sola, si a la min *es "ancora ce" plu bon per "though, although"? me nota un difere peti entre "even if" e "although". o es esta tu intende con "an ce"? Jorj **Si, esta (o un cosa simil) is es me intende con "an ce". Ma "ancora ce" es plu bon, car on no pote confusa el con "ance". Si nos adota "ancora ce", la dedui de la preposada "ansi" deveni nonsensos! Simon **Ma "ancora ce" risca confusa, car "ancora" es un averbo frecuente: "me pensa ancora ce ..." Simon **Esce "ansi esta, ce ..." sufisi per "although" (cuando "an si" no conveni)? Simon **"an ce" no es mal: en scrive, el ave un spasio, e en parla, el ave du silabas asentuada. Jorj **alga dialetos romanica usa "ance si" per "though, although". la dialetos de venezia e romaniolo usa "ance si" ance per "despite"! Jorj **posable "an si" sufisi per "though, although, even though, despite the fact that, in spite of the fact that, notwithstanding that, for all that". Jorj **La difere entre "although" e "even if" es peti e sutil. "Although" sujeste (ma no insiste) ce la sufrase es real. "Even if" sujeste (ma no insiste) ce la sufrase es imajinada. Ance la difere entre "although" e "while" (per tempo) es peti. Posable "an cuando" es plu bon si la sufrase es real, e "an si" es plu bon cuando la sufrase es imajinada. (Ma on vide ala ce la difere entre "si" e "cuando" mesma es vera peti, como mostrada par deutx!) Un otra modo de distingui la du es inclui "ta" en la sufrases imajinada. O on pote sempre espresa se a modo plu esata con plu parolas: "ansi la problem ce", "an frontada par la situa ce", etc. Simon *Un idea xocante: la difere entre "si" e "cuando" es tan poca ce nos ta pote sutrae un de los. Cuando nos ta sutrae "si", nos ta solve la omonimia iritante de "si" (if/yes). Simon *"Si" sinifia ance "whether" en un demanda nondireta. Esce esta es bon? Me demanda esce "esce" ta es plu bon. Simon *tu ideas es interesante, ma... me pensa la difere entre "si" e "cuando" es plu grande ce tu pensa. ance, me pensa ce "si" es plu bon ce "esce" per "whether". e la problem de omonimia es minimal. pardona! Jorj 14:03, 1 February 2009 (UTC) **No problem — sola un pensa pasante. Simon *me no es felis con "ansi" per "despite". me recorda ce tu sujeste "an su" e "an pos", etc. posable nos pote usa un preposada: con. "nos vade an con la pluve", "me es fatiga an con un note de bon dormi", etc. "con" implica "con la situa de..." Jorj **Eselente. "An" + cualce preposada es bon, vera. Me ia xerca sin susede un preposada sufisinte jeneral, ma me no ia pensa de "con"! *me gusta ambos "an si" e "an cuando". la diferes es sutil ma sinifiante. Jorj *me sujeste ance "an tan" per "even so", "despite which", etc. Jorj **Acel no vade. "Tan" es un averbo de grado o cuantia ("so much", "so many", "so absurd"). "Even so" ta es "an" + un parola mancada per "thus". (Me ia sujeste estende la ajetivo "tal" a un averbo "thus", ma la idea ia es refusada.) Ma cisa "an con esta/acel" sufisi. Simon **cara Jorj ,en filosofia,como on dise "Being e Nothingness" de Sartre? "La es e la vacuia" o plu bon "la es e nocosia " ,como tradui leteral filosofial. ?